


Ice Can Be Thawed

by Bad_Humour



Category: British Actor RPF, None - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, Professor Tom, Teacher-Student Relationship, You'll get there, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Humour/pseuds/Bad_Humour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your school is incredibly boring so, naturally, when a new teacher comes in you decide to test how far he'll go. You have him for English anyway. Your two best friends, Dean and Sam, notice how hot you think he is and scheme to get you together. You're 17, coming up 18 soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> Hit 2400 words! I know it's a small feat but I've never wrote more than 1000 words! Thank you all so much for studying with me. I know how incredibly bad this is! *cough* two weeks late what*cough*

Quick reminder to self; _italics_

A shrill scream echoed around my cluttered room, forcing me to flee from my delightful dream, fling the covers away and snap your eyes open. Searching wildly, like every morning, I located the alarm clock and smacked the 'off' button. The noise abruptly ceased and I let out a small sigh, yawning halfway through. Ruffling my hair and sitting up, groaning. _Jeez, why did school start so early?_ Of course, you weren't one for early mornings so you picked the school that started the earliest. _How smart_. You mocked your past self. What an idiot you were for choosing the worst school after assuming it wasn't strict, considering half of your friends had left to go there. 

Stealing a glance at your watch, you yawned again. 6 am. You had another hour to go before you left for school which you thanked the gods for considering there was a party last night that you'd thought was a great idea to go to. _MISTAKE_. Now you harboured a murderous headache that would put your mothers shouting to shame

. Last night was a blur, probably from those new tequila shots the bad had just ordered in. God you regretted it now. 

With a pounding headache and a heaving stomach, you made your way to the bathroom to start your routine. Brush your hair, get dressed, eat cereal, brush teeth. It was something you'd kept up for a few years now, it always helped having a routine. Scratching the back of your neck, you frowned as blue flakes fell onto the magazine you were reading at the kitchen table. Mind still cloudy from the intoxication, it took several moments to register. However, as it did register, you pelted towards the bathroom. You hadn't even looked in the mirror while you were brushing your teeth or your hair since you were more worried about hunger. Now that you were staring at your reflection in horror, however, last nights party came back in small pieces. 

Shots. Tequila. Beer. Best friends. Sam. Hair dye. _Permanent_. 

As the horror faded, you stared a little longer into the mirror. Hmm. Blue. It wasn't that bad either. Sure, you loved your dark blonde hair but this electric blue was obviously better and obviously went against the school rules! At the latter you grinned wickedly. Whatever you could do to break every rule in the books you accomplished. Anything to piss the teachers off.

After admiring yourself you quickly flung everything into your bag. Damn! You were late again. Only this time, however, you had English which was one of your favourite subjects par the strict teacher who was sure to give you detention. Slamming the door shut after yourself, you locked it in haste. Your pale blue jacket was thin and with the wind blowing fiercely you began to shiver. However, you had asses to question!

———————————————•

After making your way through the school gates – only half an hour late! – you threw your stuff in your locker, wincing at the rattling sound, and cursed as you'd forgotton your English books. Sam would have to lend hers and, if 7 years of knowing her payed off, she would probably yell out that you'd forgotton them. 

Knocking on the English door, you opened the door, closing it behind you. Mumbling an apology to the figure that sat near the desk and made your way over to your seat inbetween Sam and Dean. With a sigh of relief, you sat on the chair next to Sam, grateful Dean wasn't there to tease you. A few students snickered as you walked in but it seemed to silence almost immediately. That was odd. Why wasn't there screams of laughter and people throwing paper areoplanes at each other.  
"Miss Ice, I presume" a silky voice echoed. That was not her stern, bald 50-something English teacher. Snapping your head up from your desk, you stared forwards.  
"Yeah, who are you?" She carelessly threw back, taking in his appearance.  
"Well, miss Ice, as you so politely requested, I'm Mister Hiddleston. Now, I'd like to have a chat outside if you wouldn't mind?" His voice was calm but his request hadn't been a question but a command.  
Heaving a sigh, you stood, throwing a glare towards Sam and walked silently over towards the door. Your light blue denim shorts moved stiffly while your floaty lilac t-shirt drifted. 

Once you had left the classroom and it's ogling students, you leaned against the door. The least you could do was not make it worse for yourself. Easier said than done, however, as you were not known for holding your tongue or agreeing. The wall beneath you shifted away before you noticed you'd been leaning on the door. The door that swung into the classroom. "Fuck me" you muttered as you fell backwards. Of course, you weren't graceful but something halted your sudden decent and you felt yourself being lifted. Once standing upright, you twirled on the spot to find your English teacher standing there, looking quite bemused. "Hmph. Thanks." You muttered. Now that you were closer to him, you admired his build and looks. He was greatly built, that wasn't your type anyway, but he had looks that could rival with Matt Smith. _Mmm, fuck me_ , you thought to yourself, realising too late you'd said it out loud. Trying to cough to hide it, your hopes fell as you saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Shit. Smirking sheepishly, you glanced away. "What was it that you wanted me for, sir?" You asked, surprised you were polite. You never said sir. It seemed to snap him out of his shocked gaze and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, um, miss Ice, you've came in half way trough my lesson so I guess you'll have to repeat it after school. I'd also prefer it if you washed the colour out of your hair, too" he announced, not sounding particularly confident. "Uh, yeah whatever but I've already got a double detention for maths." You were actually proud. You could get out of his detention. 

"Well then, it seems you'll be spending it with me, Miss Ice.."


	2. Detention (aka. Torture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice died her hair electrifying blue and was half an hour late to English, a class that was one of her favourites. However, she had a new teacher. Tom Hiddleston! Of course, she's rude and testy. After trying to get out of the half hour detention she mentioned that she had a two hour detention with her maths teacher. He just announced she'd be spending the two hours with him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I'll try to hit 2,000 words today? Alright? Thanks a lot if you're still here and I promise this chapter will be a lot better. I'm gonna try 3rd person but if that doesn't work out I'll just fix it. Enjoy, as always!~ Humour

"Well, Miss Ice, it looks like you'll be spending a lot more time with me,"

His words froze your brain. You whirled around on the spot, shock clear on your tanned face. "What?" You mumbled before clearing your throat and repeating it, louder and stronger than your first attempt.  
"Excuse me?" Toms voice wasn't asking you to repeat it but to apologise.  
"I'm pretty sure you heard, Professor Hiddleston, but for your benefit I'll repeat myself. What?" You were forcing a smug smile back at the shock on his face. Obviously he hadn't expected that. Ice: 1 - Professor Hiddleston: 0. You was enjoying this. Other teachers would have just lost their patience by now but this one.. _this one_ was different. He lacked experience with rude students who clearly didn't respect him. Maybe he was new to teaching? Suddenly, you felt incredibly guilty. What if he didn't want to teach anymore? What if you'd put him off tea- screw that. He was grinning. _Grinning!_ That wasn't something you had expected and you squinted at him, turning your head slightly to the left. What was he up to? Questions raced steadily until he spoke. 

"Miss Ice, forgive me for my rudeness, but you should probably be thanking me. I could have expelled you so I suggest you start respecting me before I change my mind, hmm?" He looked so arrogant and cocky. You gritted her teeth, holding your sassy remark back. He signalled to go back inside, the smirk still plastered to his face. Forcing a small smile, you slipped inside the classroom with clenched fists. It hadn't even been 5 fucking minuets and you had triple detention. Fuck.

Once you had slipped into her seat, Sam threw something near her head. Reflexes kicking in, you caught it before it could hit her in the face, you opened it up before pulling a face at Sam.

 _Mmm, he's hot!_ A scowl found its way onto your features. Scribbling back, you looked around the classroom before throwing as hard as you could, hoping to hit her face. A small squeak sounded from behind you. Score! Mr. Hiddleston turned at the small disturbance. "Is there any problem, Samantha?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at your smirk. You knew Sam hated being called her full name. However, a cough and a shake of the head told you she was going to get you back.

It was quite for several minuets and you were bored stiff doodling in the corner of your paper. You were starting to worry about Sam. Sam was never this quite. Never. Just as you turned to look and make sure she was alright, a scrunched up ball of paper found its way to your face. Letting out a yelp of surprise, you scrambled to catch it, obviously too late. It hit the floor with a tiny tap.

"Miss Ice?" There it was again, that annoyingly arrogant voice. "What?" You hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice that a small yelp had left your mouth. He raised an eyebrow at you before turning back to the board. Letting out a sigh of releif you hadn't noticed you were holding, you pretended to tie your lace while reaching for the note. A small nudge and you had it, letting out a hiss of yes. Opening the scrunched up ball, you gawked at it. It looked like your writing but it wasn't. You hadn't wrote anything. Sending a glare towards Sam, you saw her looking forwards with a smirk etched onto her face. You looked back to the note again, not even bothering to see what she was looking at.

_He's hot!_

\-- I know! 10/10 would bang

Meh, I would probably 6/10

\-- Whaaat?! He's hot as fuck!

Look up you twat

The lines that had two scores (--) looked like your handwriting. It was even written in black, even though you couldn't spot one on Sam's desk. Sending a piercing glare at her, you did as she had suggested and looked up. Clear blue eyes stared back at you. _Shit_. Mr. Hiddleston had been staring at you for the past two minuets and you heard the class snicker. You quickly tried to throw your books over it and thought you'd done an alright job. Only a small corner stuck out. Out of the corner of your eye you could see an advancing figure. Once you'd finished covering your note, you looked up to see Mr. Hiddleston standing over the top of you.

"What was that note?"

"What note?"

"The one that you just tried to cover up"

"Oh, that, just a drawing"

"Would you care to show the class what is more important than my teaching?"

"Er, not really.."

You were beginning the get uncomfortable. How had he noticed the note? You had hid it! Stealing a glance at Sam, you noticed she was quietly snickering to herself. Scowling now, you realised she must have waited until he was looking your way and thrown it then. God, were you going to get her back! Just as you were thinking of your vengeance, a slender hand lifted your books and stole the note from you. "Hey!" You cried out, trying to snatch the note back off him. All you grabbed was thin air and he glared at you. Mentally telling yourself to shut up, you figured that the wall over to your left looked interesting and directed your penetrating gaze over there. A small, almost unnoticeable laugh found its way to your ears. Shit, had he opened the note? Why was he laughing? The laughter was gone almost as suddenly as it started and he sauntered towards the front of the classroom where his desk was, chuckling every step. Fuuuccckkk. You glanced back at Sam, shooting glares, but she just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'. You could tell she wasn't really that sorry. A cough towards the front of the hall signalled for you to look that way. "If you could pay attention, miss Ice?" A polite yet aggravating voice commanded. Placing a fake smile that looked more like a glare, you swung your head around, about to snap a snarky comment. Realising it was just him, you gritted your teeth, nodding.

A hour dragged by slower than a snails pace and you were half asleep when Sam slapped your arm, causing you to bolt upright, alarmed. "Pfft, it's just me!" She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Anyways, enjoy detention, I'm not waiting on you!" She called out after her as she left. Noticing half the people had already left since it was last period, you stood, trying to silently pack away your stuff to sneak out. Maybe if you just snuck past really quietly. Sneaking a glance at him, your hopes quickly faded. He had a eyebrow quirked, just waiting for you to try to leave. Smiling politely back, you mentally cursed his stupid ass. That stupid, gorgeous ass. What?! You couldn't be thinking about him this way! Sure, he was hot and all but he was like .. An ass.. And a teacher too! Also, his personality sucked.

Deciding to try getting past anway, you stood from your seat at the back, trying hard to blend in as you made your way to the front of the lecture hall. "Going somewhere?" The voice stopped you in your tracks, a curse leaving your lips. Pursuing your lips, you spun on your heel. "I was just going outside to call my mother to tell her I was going to be _3 hours late_ because some arse decided that he would, any problems?" You growled through gritted teeth. Honestly, he'd better appreciate it, you could have said a lot worse. A snort from behind you told exactly what you'd suspected. He knew that you were trying to sneak off. Fuck.

You tried desperately not to turn around and tell him to, in your own words, shut up. Even from the snort of laughter you could tell he was wearing his 'I know you're lying' shit eating smirk.

Deciding against trying to sneak away, you gave a controlled sigh and all but flung yourself into the seat closet, which just happened to be in the middle of the front row. Ugh. Why couldn't you have picked the back row? Now he could see you at all times! At the back you could have at least tried to play on your phone. Making a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, you glanced at him. Surprisingly, he was waiting patiently, ready to tell you what your task was. Sure enough, he spoke up not a minuet after.

"Take out 3 sheets of paper and write me an essay on Shakespeare's life." His annoying little half smile did nothing for your burning anger. Biting down harshly on your tongue, you held back a retort. This didn't go unnoticed either, as you saw him grin. Turning to search through your bag, you opened the zip and rummaged through the backpack. After a bit of grumbling and shuffling, you found a single pencil but no paper and you loathed to ask him for anything. Pretending to shuffle through your bag a bit more, you stalled for time while gathering the energy to ask him for paper. While your gathered up your strength and had replaced your scowl with a polite smile, you hadn't noticed him standing and moving towards you until he coughed. Startled, you jumped in your seat, doing your best not to fall back off the chair you'd been swinging on. "Missing something, love?" His voice purred in your ear, inches away. You could tell from voice that he was leaning over your chair, face inches from yours. Just the knowledge of his face so close set your cheeks aflame. Thank gods he wasn't looking at your face and was instead standing up to face you.

"Yes, actually, could I have some paper?" You mumbled before repeating it again. Your throat was dry, which hadn't helped at all. You forced a polite smile even though your thoughts were a mess. _What the fuck?! He just gave you detention and you're blushing like a lobster because of how close he decided to get!_ You thought. A silky voice rudely interrupted your thoughts, not that you'd mind.

"Here you go, love." You glanced up, noticing how he'd retrieved it for you. _And noticed how he had very tight jeans!_ A voice echoed in the back of your mind. Quickly pushing the fantasy away before you stated drooling, you noodled, accepting the paper with a slight tint of pink scattered across your face. "Don't I get a thank you?" He purred, waiting for a response.

Instead if the natural sassy remark, you decided to be 'civilised' as your mother kept saying. "Thank you, professor Hiddleston." You had never been this polite to a _teacher_ before so it was a big step forwards for you to obey an instruction. If he wanted to play this game you could too. Glancing around, you were sure to find something to make him blush. A small smirk played around on your features while you pondered. A cough brought you out of your daydreaming. Someone was tapping your paper. "Back to work, no daydreaming." Mr. Hiddleston grinned. "Unless you'd like to tell me what you were daydreaming about?" He suggested, tilting his head slightly.

You were sure you had a light tint of pink on your cheeks but you smiled politely back to his intimidating stare. "Sure, I was just wondering if you'd like an ice cream? I heard the school was giving them out. Unless you're one of those tight assed teachers?" You added smartly, battering your eyelashes innocently. None of the teachers wanted to be tight assed so they all gave in.

"Alright, I'll go get them, in the meantime-" he tapped your empty piece of paper "-do some work." He added the last part over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. You knew he always kept it locked in case any of the students thought they would be funny, trying to steal something. As he was walking, you checked him over. He wasn't tight assed but _he sure had a nice ass._ Diverting your eyes quickly so he didn't catch you, you started to doodle in the top corner of your page. Sam wasn't freaking lying when she said that he was hot. Even Dean, your gay best friend, had texted you asking for a picture. Damn, you were friends with shameless people. As soon as the shut the door, you pulled your phone out, texting you friends. Dean and Sam kept taunting you over his ass. Sam called you. After two minuets of chatting, however, you decided that he was going to come back in soon. "Hey, Sam, would it be, like, totally bitchy of me to lock the door?" You asked in a mischievous tone to which she quickly agreed to. Sneaking from your desk, still having not wrote anything, you tiptoed over to the door. Opening the door, you checked left and right, just seeing a foot appear from the corner. Yanking your head back in, you closed the door silently, closing your eyes as you locked it as silently as you could. Leaning against the door, you let out a tiny snicker. Serves him right for giving you 3 hours of detention! There was a party you were going to go to as well! A muffled curse sounded from the other side. Hurrying to your desk, you slid into your seat just as he got his keys in the door. You pretended to write, hiding your snickers behind your sleeve. The lock came undone, leaving the door free to swing open. He slotted his eyes once he was you at your desk. "Did you just lock the door?" He asked, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Turning your head, you looked up at him as innocently as you could. "Now, sir, what would be the point in that when you were getting me ice cream?" You asked, feigning hurt. He chuckled softly, handing you the treat. Some of the ice cream was dripping down the side of the cone and, casting a quick glance towards him, you stuck you tongue out to catch the drops, licking the way back up to the cone. You smirked as you heard him suck in an almost silent gasp. This was going to be fun..


	3. Detention AKA. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston, your English Lit. Professor, has gave you 3 hours detention. After a few shenanigans, he brought you ice cream and, being the flirtous rebel you are, you decided to tease him. —-— This is unbeta and so all mistakes are mine.

_Some of the ice cream was dripping down the side of the cone and, casting a quick glance towards him, you stuck you tongue out to catch the drops, licking the way back up to the cone. You smirked as you heard him suck in an almost silent gasp. This was going to be fun.._

———————-———————

It had only been an hour into the detention and he was already starting to sweat. You had finished your sickeningly sweet treat and he let out a silent breath, a small smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards. You were having the time of your life teasing him. It was hilarious. "So, since I missed my ride home ages ago, I might as well have my dinner now?" You asked politely, trying desperately cover up the snicker that left your mouth as you saw him tense up at the thought of you seductively eating more things. He glided his eyes towards you, drinking in your sight. "Feel free to, however, it's getting late. Would you like a ride home? Can't have you roaming the streets now, can we?" He quickly added as if he felt the need to justify his actions. Raising an expert eyebrow, you nodded. Grabbing a piece of paper, you quickly jotted down the address of the hotel you and your friends shared — Sam and Dean. Frowning, you patted your pockets before a blanket of realisation settled over. "That little twat took my keys." You breathed, annoyed thoroughly at Sam. God, she was practically throwing you at the guy! Fiddling with your hands, you looked up to see him gazing across from you with a amused expression.

"Fuck, Mr. Hiddleston, I don't mean anything by this but is it alright if I slept at yours? Sam, the bitch -sorry-, took my keys and she's at a party. I really wouldn't ask you for this unless you were my last option!" You desperately wrung your hands while staring at the ground. God, you were blushing like a lobster by now. You were meant to hate him! He gave you 3 hours detention, seriously!

After daring to look up at his expression, his look of surprise faded into one of amusement. "Of course, darling, though we'd probably be better off going home now. You can do an 15 minuets after every day, does that seem fair? You do still have two hours left of detention.." He tilted his head to the right side, — which you found alarmingly _adorable_ — as a grin stretched across his cheeks. You blushed again, though it was only a light dusting of pink. "Alright. I don't mind that, thank you Mr. Hiddleston, really." You mumbled, never being one to ask for things. Your only response was a light chuckle, the 'ehehe' he made setting your heart reeling. Oh _god_.. You hadn't fallen for him, had you?! No no no no, this was bad. Sam could tease you day and night and throw you into deep shit because she had the dirtiest mind you'd ever met. God, she'd never let you stop blushing. Oh. That thing too that he was a — alarmingly hot — teacher. He moved to grab his coat, snapping you out of your horrifying nightmare if Sam teasing you, slightly brushing against you in the process. You blinked, moving backwards to push the chair under the table. An awkward silence hung around them — neither knew what to do. Going back into flirtous mode, you reach for the door lock, unlocking it and brushing against his thigh briefly. Even though you could tell it was only briefly, he still sucked in a breath, opening the door for her and signalling to go out first. You swore you saw him glancing your way, watching your hips sway as you walked. "Sorry about earlier. I probably shouldn't have gave you 3 hours detention but the class would have thought I was easily avoided if I hadn't." He offered with a sheepish smile, one that didn't look very convincing but you nodded anyway. "S'all right. I'll let you off this once, I guess, Mr. Hiddleston." You smirked his way, not breaking from your path. "Please, whenever we're out of school call me Tom." He gave a courteous smile your way that almost turned your legs into jelly. "Alright, _Tom_ —" you announced, testing his name in your tongue, "— I'm Scarlet. Though most of my friends call me Ice." You beamed, a glint in your eye. Seeing his confusion you gave a short laugh. "They call me Ice since it's my nickname. Call me whatever though." You shrugged, coming off like you didn't care.

You saw a small smirk play around on his lips. "Alright then. I'd still prefer to call you Scarlett. What happened to your friends anyway?" He asked, wondering why she and Miss Samantha were fighting. You shifted slightly, a tiny hint of blush appearing on your cheeks unwillingly which he became suspicious of. "Well, er, Sam and Dean and I have this .. Agreement. If one of the us gets the other into trouble they can do the same back- it's childish, I know! But it's worked out for us so far. I know just how to get her back, actually." You snickered gleefully, pulling a hand through your long, wavy blue hair. He raised an eyebrow, clearly disapproving. You just let out a teasing snort at his expression.

How hammered you were last night? Last night.. A party. Shit. "Uh, Tom?" You asked, sounding unsure. Tom raised his eyebrow again, glancing at you from the corner of his eye as he crossed the road to his car. "Yes?" He asked, curious. "Well, see, there's this party on and I promised Sam I'd be there if I got out early.. Is it alright if you drop me off there and I'll make my way to our apartment?" You asked, biting your lip lightly, dreading his answer. He just nodded, his gaze finally finding you.

"Of course, darling. However, I wouldn't be much if a gentleman if I just let you go to your party by yourself, now, would I?" He asked, opening his car door for you. You hadn't even realised how far you'd walked. Flashing a unsure smile, you slipped into the passenger seat and he closed the door after him. _Fuck. What do I do?_ You thought. This guy was your teacher. What were you meant to do? Dance with him? Deciding to start conversations off again, a question slipped into your head.

Tom.. Why didn't you give Sam detention?" You asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing slightly. Tom turned his head forwards you, having slipped into his seat and slipped his seatbelt on while you were thinking, tilting his head slightly. "Miss Samantha didn't rudely talk back to me. Is there anything else you'd like to accuse me of?" He asked, staring through your façade.

"No.." You mumbled, diverting your gaze towards the window. You let out a small snicker as you remembered how much she hated that name.

"What do you find so funny?" He asked, starting the car up and shifting gears. "Oh, nothing." You replied innocently, a subtle smirk appearing across your mask. It was his turn to narrow his eyes now. He didn't like it when people kept things from him, wether it be a secret or a joke. "Tell me." He demanded, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. You coughed, trying your best to stifle the giggles that were escaping. "I swear, Tom, it's nothing." You managed to announce without allowing your laughter to be heard. God, Sam had looked as if she wanted to murder him when he'd mentioned her full name. The thought of it again caused your snickers to change into silent laughter.Tom chuckled darkly.

"Darling, I'll get it out of you one way or another, just you wait." He added, his eyes flicking over to rest on you. He reached across and pinned his arms on either side of you, almost on top of you, as your eyes widened, Sam soon forgotten. He leaned forwards, lips just barely brushing your ear and causing sparks of heat to flood your cheeks once again. "Seatbelt, darling." He whispered, smirking arrogantly at you before pulling your seatbelt and placing it into its holder, strapping you into the car. Fine. If he wanted to tease you that would be fine. You could play that game too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus lord I know it's overdue by 3 months. So sorry for the wait!


	4. Remake! Remaking this fic.

Gah. Sorry for the wait. It's been almost a full year since I posted here. I swear I'll be more active on the next one and I'll add the link to the new fic in the next chapter of this or so but this won't be getting updated. The new fic is a remake of this but certain things will be changed. However, I might be getting co-authors to write the more sexy scenes because I fail at those lol. Thank you all for your loyalty to this fic even though this person failed to update more than 3 chapters. Thanks all!! I'll be deleting this whole fic in 2 weeks so enough time for everyone to read. Comment your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos here! I love you all and I'll be sending out a message to everyone who commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, humour yourselves on my pain. This was completed after two weeks of no sleep. Coffee was needed. ~ humour


End file.
